doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jesús Barrero
Mexicano |primera_aparicion = La gran canica azul (D.F.) La pequeña Lulú (Versión ZITV) |última_aparicion = Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (D.F.) Gintama (Cuernavaca) |ingreso_doblaje = 1968 |salida_doblaje = 2015 (47 años) |pais = México, D.F. (1968-2015) Cuernavaca, México (Finales de los años 90-2015) Los Ángeles (1976-Mediados de los años 1980) |estado = Fallecido |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = CDZSHSeiyaPegasoD.ogg |demo2 = Rex_loop.ogg |demo3 = Optimus-Prime-G1-lopp-JesúsBarrero.ogg |demo4 = 2.ogg |demo5 = TojiEva2.ogg |wikipedia = Jesús Barrero }} thumb|230px|descanse en Paz Ranger Rojo por Eduardo454. (1957-2016). thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|230px|Imagen agregada por El Guason junior. thumb|230x230px|Homenaje a Jesús Barrero (Q.E.P.D.). Gracias por compartir su talento con el mundo, y por formar parte de la vida de MUCHAS personas. thumb|230px|Homenaje especial al maestro Jesús Barrero. Gracias por haber compartido su maravilloso talento con el mundo, y por dotar de mucha personalidad a tus personajes Q.E.P.D. thumb|230px|Q.E.P.D (1957-2016). thumb|230px LCZSHSeiyaPegaso.png|Seiya de Pegaso en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más emblemático. Luke Skywalker 6.png|Luke Skywalker en el redoblaje de la primera trilogía de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más famosos. -Rex-.png|Rex en la franquicia de Toy Story y en Disney Infinity, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco en Las locuras del emperador, Las locuras de Kronk y su serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SHKJengi.png|Jengibre "Jengi" en la franquicia de Shrek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. FlikBugsNEWCharacterModel02.png|Flik en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JasonLeeScott PowerRangers02.jpg|Jason Lee Scott / Red Mighty Morphin Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje y Power Rangers Super Megaforce, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Robotech_Macross_Rick_Hunter.png|Rick Hunter en Robotech, Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra y Robotech: El amor sigue vivo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Scott_Bernard.jpg|Scott Bernard también en Robotech, Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra y Robotech: El amor sigue vivo. 1245633893659_f.jpg|Yōichi Hiruma en Eyeshield 21. SakataGintoki.jpg|Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. Deidara.png|Deidara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. KojiKabuto.jpg|Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z (eps. 40-69). Chienpo.png|Chien-Po en Mulán y su secuela. Banzai.jpg|Banzai en la franquicia de El rey león. 3591_render_Yamcha.png|Yamcha en Dragon Ball (eps. 5-45). Puar.png|Puar también en Dragon Ball (eps. 5-45). Impmon.gif|Impmon en Digimon 03. Beelzemon_Blast_Mode.png|Beelzemon también en Digimon 03. Koji_Minamoto.png|Koji Minamoto en Digimon 4. MagnaGarurumon.png|Lobomon y sus digievoluciones también en Digimon 4. RF2BrianOConner.png|Brian O'Conner en Rápido y furioso y Más rápido más furioso. Stone_Turbo.jpg|Teniente Jerome Stone también en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: Turbo. Jason_bourne_matt_damon.jpg|Jason Bourne en Identidad desconocida y La supremacía Bourne. Los cazafantasmas - Louis Tully.png|Louis Tully en Los cazafantasmas y su secuela. TBC John Bender.png|John Bender (Judd Nelson) en El club de los cinco. GeorgePerfume.gif|George Willis en Perfume de mujer. Bowman.png|Dave Bowman en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. PCI1GlenLantz.png|Glen Lantz (Johnny Depp) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Tom_Misaki_2002.png|Tom Misaki en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. ZaneTruesdale-DULI.png|Zane Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (temps. 2-3). Nube_maestro.jpg|Meisuke Nueno "Nube" en Nube, el maestro del infierno. Kogure2.png|Kiminobu Kogure (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk. Osmosis_Jones.png|Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones en Ozzy y Drix y Osmosis Jones. BenFrankenstein.jpg|Edward Frankenstein en Frankenweenie. Buck.png|Buck en Vacas vaqueras. Lombardo.jpg|Lombardo en Happy Feet: El pingüino y Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Boris-balto-4.96.jpg|Boris en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces y Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar. Pedro Armendariz Jnr Earthquake (1974).jpg|Oficial Emilio Chávez (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) en Terremoto (doblaje original). Marjorie Gortner Earthquake (1974).jpg|Jody Joad (Marjoe Gortner) también en Terremoto (doblaje original). Frankie_la_rana.png|Frankie en La familia del futuro. Pips.png|Pips en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Garrett QFC.png|Garrett en La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot. B.E.N..jpg|B.E.N. en El planeta del tesoro. Leonardo.gif|Leonardo en la versión de Warner Bros. de Las Tortugas Ninja (2007). Leotmnt1.jpg|El mismo personaje en la versión para TV de Las Tortugas Ninja. 275033_full.jpg|Huckleberry Finn en Las aventuras de Tom y Huck. Old luke the force awakens.png|También dobló a Luke Skywalker en los trailers de Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza, éste fue el último trabajo que realizó Barrero antes de su lamentable fallecimiento. Seymour Krelborn.png|Seymour Krelborn en La tiendita del horror. Malcolm_Merlyn_Arrow_0002.jpg|Malcolm Merlyn en Arrow (temps. 1-4). Chris Chambers SBM.jpeg|Chris Chambers (River Phoenix) en Cuenta conmigo. Manoux_Aaron_Stone.jpg|S.T.A.N. en Aaron Stone. JATGP Earthworm.png|Lombriz en Jim y el durazno gigante. Christian_swing_kids.jpg|Thomas Berger en Los últimos rebeldes. Vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h10m33s14012.png|Spike (1ª voz) en Dinosaurios. Rudolph R.png|Rudolph en Rudolph, el pequeño reno. Adam_happy.jpg|Happy Gilmore en la película homónima. Locke_the_Superman.png|Locke en Locke, el Superman de las galaxias. Peebee-daniel-travieso-amigo.jpg|Pee Bee en Daniel el travieso. MLP-FancyPants.png|Fancy Pants en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Willie_TLLS.png|Tino (Willie) en la versión de HBO de La pequeña Lulú. 258px-1606339-stegmutt large.jpg|Dinochucho en Pato Darkwing. Ricky29.jpg|Ricky Kentle en Sandy Bell. 5457-773262289.jpg|Alex Peterson también en Sandy Bell. Cerberus.png|Cerberus también en Eyeshield 21. Ichiro_Takami.png|Ichiro Takami también en Eyeshield 21. Etemon.gif|Etemon en Digimon Fusion. LCSHShionAriesEspectro.png|Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. Pegaso_Negro_.png|Pegaso Negro también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. SMAndrewFuruhata.png|Andrew Furuhata (1ª voz) en Sailor Moon. SMBobby1.png|Bobby también en Sailor Moon. Boss_Mazinger_Z.jpg|Boss también en Mazinger Z (eps. 40-69). Mazinger_Z_Nuke_y_Mucha.jpg|Nuke también en Mazinger Z (eps. 4, 5 y 33-69). MazingerZ_ShiroKabuto.jpg|Shiro Kabuto también en Mazinger Z (eps. 4, 5, 14, 33 y 36-92). Jeff_Thatcher_TSNB.png|Jeff Thatcher en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Char 32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película. Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound en Yo, Yogi. Pierre_Nodoyuna.png|Pierre Nodoyuna también en Yo, Yogi. Canito.png|Canito también en Yo Yogi. Quick Draw McGraw YY.png|Tiro Loco McGraw igualmente en Yo Yogi. Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin en Padre de familia (temp. 3). Gárgolas_Tony_Dracon.png|Anthony "Tony" Dracon (2ª voz) en Gárgolas. Gárgolas_Coyote_Kachina.png|Coyote Kachina también en Gárgolas. Char 44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (ultimos eps.). CarpinteroCavernicola-1-1-.png|Carpintero Cavernícola también El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Elevan.jpg|Elevan en Jungla sobre ruedas. Stuey RAD.png|Stuey en Amigos inseparables. Bradley Cremanata III.png|Bradley Cremanata III en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy. Sr. Heartland.jpg|Sr. Heartland de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Billy_campbell.jpg|William "Billy" Campbell en Melrose Place. Normal_215_174.jpg|Bane Jessup en Hechiceras. Looking-episode-3.jpg|Dom en Looking. KaneAliens.gif|Kane (John Hurt) en Alien: el octavo pasajero. JimmyOlsen-MarcMcclure.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Superman III. Vince_Larkin.gif|Vince Larkin en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. The_Waltons-1g.jpg|Jason Walton en Los Waltons. Benny.png|Benny en Paulie. Detective_James_Carter.png|Detective James Carter en Una pareja explosiva. Carrie 1976 Billy Nolan.png|Billy Nolan (John Travolta) en Carrie. Kip_Raines_60.gif|Kip Raines en 60 segundos. 102434727_UKESITNUEHHBCND.jpg|Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. SKBoy.jpg|Maestro Boy / All-American Boy en el doblaje mexicano de Súper escuela de héroes. Frankm.jpg|Frank Martin en El transportador. Die-another-day-26-1.jpeg|Zao en 007: Otro día para morir. Bettanywimbledon.jpg|Peter Colt en Wimbledon. Scott_Rico.png|Scott Rico en la versión de DVD de Camino hacia el terror. Guardian_Jake.jpg|Jake Fischer en Guardianes de altamar. Jack_Frost_Santa_Claus_3.jpg|Jack Frost en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte. Atreyu_lhsfpix.jpg|Atreyu en el clásico de fantasía La historia sin fin. KnaveAIW10.png|Stayne en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. 86663-29618.jpg|Jeffrey Price en Hombres de negro III. Gus Psych.jpg|Burton "Gus" Guster en El síquico. Pat_Cappadora.jpg|Pat Cappadora en El lado profundo del mar. JS.jpg|James Van Hossmere / Jimmy Smith en el redoblaje de Millie, una chica moderna. Dean Stanton.gif|Dean Stanton (Barry Pepper) en Milagros inesperados. 9041-15555.jpg|Coronel Herman Dietrich en el doblaje original de Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida. V131Bill.png|Bill en Viernes 13. Los cazafantasmas - Violinista.png|Violinista también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Robotech Macross Lynn Kyle.png|Lynn Kyle (3ª voz) también en Robotech. Robotech Southern Cross Sean Philips.png|Sean Phillips (1ª voz) también en Robotech. Robotech Southern Cross Louie Nichols.png|Louie Nichols también en Robotech (eps. 44-45). Leplume-beauty-and-the-beast-belles-magical-world.jpg|Plumín en El mundo mágico de Bella. Hacha-chacha-powerpuff-girls-movie-7.8.jpg|Hacha Chacha en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película. Blah-blah-blah-blah-powerpuff-girls-movie-2.75.jpg|Blablablabla (Mono Miedoso) también en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película. Rodrigo319.jpg|Rodrigo (ep. 160) en Phineas y Ferb. Jason_Statham_2017.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Jason Statham. Christian_slater1.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Christian Slater. DaveFoley.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Dave Foley. 4301245666.png|También dobló en ocasiones a Johnny Depp. Paul_Walker_2013-05.jpg|También dobló en algunas películas a Paul Walker. Irving_São_Paulo.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Irving São Paulo. Jesús Barrero (26 de julio de 1957Año de nacimiento- 16 de febrero de 2016) fue un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano, famoso por su participación en series animadas y por diversos trabajos en el medio, además era licenciado en la carrera de psicología pero nunca la ejerció. Prestó su voz para adaptar al español a personajes de los más diferentes y variados shows de televisión y cine. Dentro del mundo del anime fue reconocido por ser la voz de Seiya de Pegaso en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Rick Hunter y Scott Bernard en Robotech, Meisuke Nueno "Nube" en Nube, el maestro del infierno, la primera voz de Yamcha y Puar en Dragon Ball, Galáctico en la serie del mismo nombre, Impmon y Beelzemon en Digimon Tamers, Koji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier, la tercera voz de Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z, entre otros. También destacó en series de televisión, series animadas, películas animadas y de acción real interpretando variados personajes entre los que se encuentran el Emperador Kuzco en todas sus apariciones, Jason Lee Scott / Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rex de la franquicia de Toy Story, La Galleta de jengibre en la franquicia de Shrek, La Hiena Banzai en El rey león, Flik de Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura y en la trilogía original de Star Wars como Luke Skywalker, entre otros. Algunos de sus personajes posteriores fueron Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Deidara en Naruto y Yōichi Hiruma en Eyeshield 21. Él comúnmente daba voz a adolescentes y hombres jóvenes. Sus últimos personajes reconocidos son Malcolm Merlyn en Arrow, Gintoki Sakata en Gintama, Deidara en Naruto Shippūden y su retomacion de Seiya en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Hermano de la actriz Banny Barrero, tío de los también actores de doblaje José Gilberto Vilchis y Víctor Covarrubias y padre de la también actriz Yectli Barrero Palestino. Estuvo casado con la también actriz y fundadora de la agencia de locutores SPOT Patricia Palestino. Biografía A la edad de 9 años comienza a estudiar actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA (Asociación Nacional de Actores), gracias a una tía que era delegada de doblaje. En ese tiempo inicia en doblaje, con papeles secundarios en varias series de televisión, como La Pandilla y Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin, entre otros. Perteneció a la Compañía Infantil de Televicentro, estuvo en varias emisiones de un programa con ese nombre, tanto como actor infantil como miembro del coro de la compañía, participa en varios programas seriales como el del "Teatro Fantástico" del también desaparecido Enrique Alonso "Cachirulo". A los 10 años participa en tres películas de cine mexicano con pequeños roles. En "El Padrecito" trabajó con el Sr. Mario Moreno "Cantinflas" y en La Vida de Cri-Cri junto a López Tarso y conoció en persona al señor Francisco Gabilondo Soler. A los 12 años hace el papel de Solín en la serie radiofónica llamada Kalimán junto a Víctor Mares y a grandes actores de ese entonces. A la edad de 13 años hace su primer papel de doblaje en una serie se llamó La gran canica azul junto a Edith González, dirigida por Francisco Colmenero. De esa edad a los 16 trabaja en varias series de TV y dibujos animados como Jonny Quest ☀Josie y las gatimelódicas, Los Picapiedra, El hombre nuclear, La familia Ingalls, El Club de Mickey Mouse, etc. De los 16 a 18 años combina la escuela con el trabajo, así que aprovecha el cambio de voz para dedicarle más tiempo a los estudios. De los 18 a los 20 participa en varias radionovelas, así como teatro y doblaje. De los 20 a 25 años se fue a radicar a Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU., contratado por ESM International Dubbing Inc., una empresa mexicana que hacia doblaje al español, fue en ese entonces cuando aprende a dirigir doblaje y empieza a interpretar y dirigir series animadas como Mazinger Z, El Justiciero, El galáctico, entre otras. De los 26 a 30 años trabaja como actor y director en Telespeciales (empresa filial de Televisa que antes era CINSA), fue cuando hace series como Voltron, Robotech y Kidd Video, entre otras. A la edad de 30 años combina su trabajo al mismo tiempo con la empresa Producciones Salgado donde hace Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. En esta empresa, también realizó doblaje en filmes como 2001: Odisea en el espacio. También empieza sus pininos como empresario, primero inicia la agencia de locutores llamada Spot, después fue socio de una empresa de doblaje llamada PR Producciones, ahí comienza a dirigir para Disney. Así también, dentro del medio, crea su propia empresa de doblaje llamada CBAudio, ubicada en la colonia Del Valle en la Ciudad de México. Desde entonces trabajó en proyectos especiales de cine para Disney, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, etc. Actualmente en su empresa de doblaje grabó Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, y le dedicaba su mayor tiempo en atenderla. En marzo de 2015 le diagnosticaron cáncer pulmonar, aun así continuó activo en el doblaje hasta el último momento de su vida, falleciendo lamentablemente a causa de dicha enfermedad el martes 16 de febrero de 2016. Filmografía Películas Mark Hamill *''Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza'' (2015) - Luke Skywalker *''Jay y el silencioso Bob'' (2001) - Cocknocker *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi'' (1983) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) *''Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca'' (1980) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza'' (1977) - Luke Skywalker (redoblaje 1997) Jason Statham *''El redentor'' (2013) - Joey *''Nacidos para matar'' (2011) - Danny Bryce (doblaje DVD) *''Los indestructibles'' (2010) - Lee Christmas (doblaje DVD) *''El transportador 2'' (2005) - Frank Martin *''El transportador'' (2002) - Frank Martin Johnny Depp *''El engendro'' (1999) - Spencer Armacost *''Pánico y locura en Las Vegas'' (1998) - Raoul Duke *''Arizona Dream'' (1993) - Axel *''Benny & Joon'' (1993) - Sam *''Pesadilla en la calle del infierno'' (1984) - Glenn Lantz Christian Slater *''Ninfomanía: Parte 2'' (2013) - Papá de Joe *''Ninfomanía: Parte 1'' (2013) - Papá de Joe *''Códigos de guerra'' (2002) - Ox Henderson *''Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta'' (1992) - Pips *''Escuela de jóvenes asesinos'' (1988) - Jason "J.D." Dean John Cusack *''Bajo cero'' (2013) - Robert Hansen *''Señales de amor'' (2001) - Jonathan Trager (redoblaje) *''Con Air: Riesgo en el aire'' (1997) - Vince Larkin Paul Walker *''Entre la vida y la muerte'' (2008) - Ben Garvey *''Más rápido más furioso'' (2003) - Brian O'Conner *''Rápido y furioso'' (2001) - Brian O'Conner Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Balas cruzadas'' (2012) - Ray Carver *''Red Tails'' (2012) - Mayor Emanuelle Stance Chris Tucker *''Silver Linings Playbook'' (2012) - Danny McDaniels (3ª versión) *''Una pareja explosiva'' (1998) - Detective James Carter Stephen Dorff *''Secuestrados'' (2011) - Roy (2ª versión) *''Miedo.punto.com'' (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (doblaje original) Colin Hanks *''Bachillerato'' (2010/2ª versión) - Brandon Ellis *''El nuevo novio de mi mamá'' (2008) - Henry Durand Michael Sheen *''Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva'' (2009) - Aro Volturi (doblaje de México) *''La reina'' (2006) - Tony Blair (2ª versión) J.P. Manoux *''Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo'' (2008) - Subdirector Tolkan *''Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control'' (2008) - Neil Simon Pegg *''Corre, gordo, corre'' (2007) - Dennis Doyle (2ª versión) *''Shaun de los muertos'' (2004) - Shaun Adrien Brody *''Hollywoodland'' (2006) - Louis Simo *''24 horas para morir'' (1999) - Harry Houdini John Leguizamo *''Masacre en la cárcel 13'' (2005) - Beck (doblaje original) *''Imperio'' (2002) - Victor Rosa Matt Damon *''La supremacía Bourne'' (2004) - Jason Bourne *''Identidad desconocida'' (2002) - Jason Bourne Jason Patric ' *El Álamo'' (2004) - James Bowie *''Los hijos de la calle'' (1996) - Lorenzo Shakes (doblaje original) '''Jason Lee *''Un novio en apuros'' (2003) - Paul Coleman *''El gran escándalo'' (1997) - Phillip Messenger Devon Sawa *''10, el examen perfecto'' (2002) - Dave Goodman *''América salvaje'' (1997) - Mark Stouffer Patrick Dempsey *''Lección de honor'' (2002) - Louis Masoudi (adulto) *''Con honores'' (1994) - Everett Calloway George Newbern *''El padre de la novia 2'' - Brian MacKenzie (1995) *''El padre de la novia'' - Brian MacKenzie (1991) (redoblaje) Jet Li *''La leyenda 2'' (1994) - Fong Sai Yuk *''La leyenda 1'' (1993) - Fong Sai Yuk Woody Allen *''Maridos y esposas'' (1992) - Profesor Gabriel "Gabe" Roth *''Sombras y niebla'' (1991) - Kleinman River Phoenix *''Sneakers'' (1992) - Carl Arbogast *''Cuenta conmigo'' (1986) - Chris Chambers Tom Cavanagh *''Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado'' (2008) - Nick Snowden *''Nieve'' (2004) - Nick Snowden Tom Hanks *''Turner & Hooch'' (1989) - Det. Scott Turner *''Hogar, dulce hogar'' (1986) - Walter Fielding (redoblaje) Todd Graff *''Un estafador con suerte'' (1990) - Lou *''Un hombre inocente'' (1989) - Robby Rick Moranis *''Los cazafantasmas II'' (1989) - Louis Tully (redoblaje) *''Los cazafantasmas'' (1984) - Louis Tully (doblaje original y BD) Jason Gedrick *''Águilas de acero'' (1986) - Doug Masters *''El chico celestial'' (1985) - Lenny Barnes Timothy Hutton *''Turk 182'' (1985) - Jimmy Lynch *''El valor de una vida'' (1984) - Dr. Stanley Shephard Otros *''Jessabelle'' (2014) - Cirujano (Jason Davis) *''El depósito'' (2014) - Paul (Lucas Caleb Rooney) *''Si estuvieras aqui'' (2014) - Aidan Bloom (Zach Braff) *''Luna de miel en familia'' (2014/trailer) - Eddy Wernick (Kevin Nealon) *''Amor por conveniencia'' (2012) - Arnie (Billy Magnussen) *''Mátalos suavemente'' (2012) - Steve Caprio (Trevor Long) (2ª versión) *''El hombre de hielo'' (2012) - Dino Lapron (Danny A. Abeckaser) *''Cupido al ataque'' (2012) - Gabe (Pete Sepenuk) *''¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido?'' (2012) - Dr. Bernie Feld (Steve Carell) (versión Moviecity) *''Hombres de negro III'' (2012) - Jeffrey Price (Michael Chernus) *''Nazis en el centro de la Tierra'' (2012) - Dr. Adrian Reistad (Jake Busey) *''Un pedacito de cielo'' (2011) - Julian Goldstein (Gael García Bernal) (2ª versión) *''El doble del diablo'' (2011) - Latif Yahia (Dominic Cooper) *''Caballo de guerra'' (2011) - Capitán Nicholls (Tom Hiddleston) *''Contra el viento'' (2011) - Paul Anderen (Benoît Magimel) *''Soy el número cuatro'' (2011) - Papá de Sarah (Cooper Thornton) *''Get the Gringo'' (2011) - Voces adicionales *''Confianza'' (2010) - Charlie (Chris Henry Coffey) *''Rock It!'' (2010) - Dirigente de clubes (Oliver Korittke) *''Mi vecino es un espía'' (2010/City Family) - Glaze (George Lopez) *''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' (2010) - Stayne (Crispin Glover) *''Presagio'' (2009) - Phil Beckman (Ben Mendelsohn) (2ª versión) *''Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico'' (2009) - Héctor (Michael Mittermeier) *''Tornados de hielo'' (2009) - Phil (Nicholas Carella) *''Pandorum'' (2009) - Shepard (Norman Reedus) (2ª versión) *''Persecución inminente'' (2009) - Chin Kim (Chil Kong) *''Venganza implacable'' (2009) - Voces adicionales *''Violines en el cielo'' (2008) - Daigo Kobayashi (Masahiro Motoki) *''W.'' (2008) - Paul Wolfowitz (Dennis Boutsikaris) / Rev. Earle Hudd (Stacy Keach) *''El tesoro de labou'' (2008) - Capitán Lerouge (Barnie Duncan) *''Hagamos una porno'' (2008) - Zack (Seth Rogen) *''Háblame'' (2007) - Petey Greene (Don Cheadle) *''La leyenda de Excalibur'' (2007) - Nestor (John Hannah) *''Diversión en ruedas'' (2007) - James James (Austin Basis) *''Planet Terror'' (2007) - Eli Wray (Freddy Rodríguez) (1ª versión) *''Una historia de Navidad'' (2007) - Hannus (Mikko Leppilampi) *''Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte'' (2006) - Jack Frost (Martin Short) *''El último tren a Auschwitz'' (2006) - Crewes (Ludwig Blochberger) *''Guardianes de altamar'' (2006) - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) *''Mi punto G'' (2006) - Jack Chase (Paul Rudd) *''El primer baile, el primer amor'' (2006) - Rami (Avi Kushnir) *''El imperio del dragón'' (2006) - Tigre Wong (Nicholas Tse) *''Detras del mostrador 2'' (2006) - Dante Hicks (Brian O'Halloran) *''La cambiadora de páginas'' (2006) - Concertista *''Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder'' (2005) - Carlito Brigante (Jay Hernandez) *''Venganza en Graves'' (2005) - Brian (Adam del Rio) *''Rebeldes'' (2005) - Holden Donovan (Gregory Smith) *''Súper escuela de héroes'' (2005) - Maestro Boy (Dave Foley) *''Mee Shee, el gigante del agua'' (2005) - Watkins (Charles Mesure) *''Adiós mamá'' (2005) - Lauri Lahti, padre de Eero (Kari-Pekka Toivonen) *''El pequeño Vanya'' (2005) - Roberto *''Camina sin mí'' (2005) - Yael (Yael Abecassis) *''El último viaje'' (2004) - Matt Rondell (Chris Carmack) *''Wimbledon'' (2004) - Peter Colt (Paul Bettany) *''Padre soltero'' (2004) - Arthur Brickman (Jason Biggs) (redoblaje) *''Están entre nosotros'' (2004) - Tun (Ananda Everingham) *''La chica de al lado'' (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *''Ray'' (2004) - Reportero *''Mi novia Polly'' (2004) - Chef *''Juego de viernes por la noche'' (2004) - Voces adicionales *''Primates en acción'' (2004) - Stanley (Robert Tinkler) *''Espartaco (TV)'' (2004) - Flavio (Jack Huston) *''Camino hacia el terror'' (2003) - Scott Rico (Jeremy Sisto) (doblaje DVD) *''Perdidos en Tokio'' (2003) - Fotógrafo *''Tribunal en fuga'' (2003) - Jacob Woods (Dylan McDermott) *''Código secreto'' (2003) - Jürgen Müller (Ken Duken) *''Justin y Kelly'' (2003) - Justin (Justin Guarini) *''Mira quién sigue hablando'' (2003) - Vincent Porel (Thierry Lhermitte) *''Tiempo de lobos'' (2002) - Alex McKenzie (Anthony Lemke) *''8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones'' (2002) - Wink (Eugene Byrd) *''Olas salvajes'' (2002) - Drew (Chris Taloa) *''El chico nuevo'' (2002) - Ed Ligget (Matt Gogin) *''La barbería'' (2002) - Jimmy James (Sean Patrick Thomas) *''Mi chica ideal'' (2002) - Max Fleming (James Roday) *''Infidelidad'' (2002) - Det. Dean (Zeljko Ivanek) *''Una vida en siete días'' (2002) - Jack (Edward Burns) *''El secreto de Charlie'' (2002) - Carson J. Dyle (Tim Robbins) *''Sentencia previa'' (2002) - Oficial Fletcher (Neal McDonough) *''Camino a la perdición'' (2002) - Connor Rooney (Daniel Craig) *''Mensajero de la oscuridad'' (2002) - Dr. Alexander Leek (Alan Bates) *''Los primeros 20 millones'' (2002) - Andy Casper (Adam Garcia) *''007: Otro día para morir'' (2002) - Zao (Rick Yune) *''Crimen en primer grado'' (2002) - James Hernández (Juan Carlos Hernández) *''Dejados atrás 2: Comando tribulación'' (2002) - Rabino Ben Judah (Lubomir Mykytiuk) *''Exterminio'' (2002) - Jim (Cillian Murphy) *''Historias fantásticas'' (2002) - Donny Flynn (Arthur Bridgers) *''El pianista'' (2002) - Henryk (Ed Stoppard) *''Mini campeones'' (2002) - Ox (Jesse Plemons) *''Un gran mentiroso'' (2002) - Marty Wolf (Paul Giamatti) *''Nunca más'' (2002) - Joe (Dan Futterman) *''Barco fantasma'' (2002) - Santo (Alex Dimitriades) *''Showtime'' (2002) - Brad Slocum (Peter Jacobson) *''En defensa del honor'' (2002) - G. H. Cookie Bell (Brad Hunt) *''El rostro oscuro de la ley'' (2002) - Det. Bobby Keough (Scott Speedman) *''Juego de espías'' (2001/Doblaje original) - Charles Harker (Stephen Dillane) *''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal'' (2001) - Profesor Quirrell (Ian Hart) *''Tras las líneas enemigas'' (2001) - Almirante Juan Miguel Piquet (Joaquim de Almeida) *''3000 millas al infierno'' (2001) - Jack (Howie Long) *''Desde el infierno'' (2001) - Netley el cochero (Jason Flemyng) *''La última fortaleza'' (2001) - Yates (Mark Ruffalo) *''Mujeriego en apuros'' (2001) - Michael Delaney (Jerry O'Connell) *''Hermanos de carreras'' (2001) - Danny Michaels (Neil Leestma) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) - Osmosis Jones (Chris Rock) *''Las damas y el vagabundo'' (2001) - Darold Boyarsky (David DeLuise) *''Super policías'' (2001) - Mac (Steve Lemme) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) - Anthony Fusco (Greg Zola) *''El Majestic'' (2001) - Elvin Clyde (Bob Balaban) *''La sombra del vampiro'' (2000) - Max Schreck (Willem Dafoe) *''Billy Elliot'' (2000) - Tony Elliot (Jamie Draven) *''Big Brother Trouble'' (2000) - Sean Dobson (Shad Hart) *''Triunfos robados'' (2000) - Anunciador (Edmond Clay) (Redoblaje) *''Feroz'' (2000) - Sam McDonald (Kris Lemche) *''60 segundos'' (2000) - Kip Raines (Giovanni Ribisi) *''Misión a Marte'' (2000) - Voces adicionales *''Lo que ellas quieren'' (2000) - Nick Marshall (Mel Gibson) *''La historia de Linda McCartney'' (2000) - Paul McCartney *''Réquiem por un sueño'' (2000) - Harry Goldfarb (Jared Leto) *''El Presidente y su consejero'' (2000) - Guardia del Presidente *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) - Kramer (Andy Dick) *''Huída forzosa'' (1999) Mike Riordan (Sam Robards) *''Ojos bien cerrados'' (1999) - Nick Nightingale (Todd Field) *''El diablo metió la mano'' (1999) - Randy (Jack Noseworthy) *''Milagros inesperados'' (1999) - Dean Stanton (Barry Pepper) *''El lado profundo del mar'' (1999) - Pat Cappadora (Treat Williams) *''El secreto'' (1999) - Vinnie (joven) (Shawn Hatosy) *''Half Baked'' (1998) - Brian (Jim Breuer) *''Paulie'' (1998) - Benny (Jay Mohr) *''Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes'' (1998) - Eddy (Nick Moran) *''El loco superdotado'' (1998) - Darryl Whiterspoon (Marlon Wayans) (redoblaje) *''Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer'' (1997) - Eddie Adams Dirk Diggler (Mark Wahlberg) *''La vida es bella'' (1997) - Mayordomo *''El pacificador'' (1997) - Ken (Randall Batinkoff) *''George de la selva'' (1997) - Max (Greg Cruttwell) *''White Squall'' (1996) - Chuck Gieg (Scott Wolf) (2ª versión) *''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) - Happy Gilmore (Adam Sandler) *''Proyecto ALF'' (1996) - Pete Meatman (Jeremiah Birkett) *''Eso que tú haces'' (1996) - Jimmy Mattingly (Johnathon Schaech) *''The Quest'' (1996) - Anunciador (Chai Chapanond) (3ª versión) *''Sensatez y sentimientos'' (1995) - Robert Ferrars (Richard Lumsden) *''Las aventuras de Tom y Huck'' (1995) - Huckleberry Finn (Brad Renfro) *''Masacre en Nueva York'' (1995) - Keung (Jackie Chan) *''Presidentes muertos'' (1995) - Cowboy (Terrence Howard) *''Marea roja'' (1995) - Peter "Weps" Ince (Viggo Mortensen) *''Mi papá es un héroe'' (1994) - Raymond (Manny Jacobs) *''Karate Kid IV'' (1994) - Eric McGowen (Chris Conrad) *''El camarero'' (1994) - Nathanial Mayweather (El camarero) *''El regreso de mi novio'' (1993) - Johnny (Andrew Lowery) *''Una propuesta indecente'' (1993) - David Murphy (Woody Harrelson) *''Distracción fatal'' (1993) - Frank Kelbo (Christopher McDonald) *''Fuego en el cielo'' (1993) - Allan Dallis (Craig Sheffer) *''Los últimos rebeldes'' (1993) - Thomas Berger (Christian Bale) *''Abracadabra'' (1993) - Jay (Tobias Jelinek) (doblaje original) *''Jamaica bajo cero'' (1993) - Derice Bannock (Leon) *''Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee'' (1993) - Tad Overton (Michael Cudlitz) *''La lista de Schindler'' (1993) - Marcel Goldberg (Mark Ivanir) / Voces adicionales *''Eternamente joven'' (1992) - Frank (J.D. Collum) (doblaje original) *''Boomerang'' (1992) - Gerard Jackson (David Alan Grier) *''Una Navidad con los Muppets'' (1992) - Fred (Steven Mackintosh) *''Un destello en la oscuridad'' (1992) - Andrew Berringer (Francis Guinan) / Hombre en la frontera suiza (Markus Kissling) *''The Cutting Edge'' (1992) - Doug Dorsey (D.B. Sweeney) *''Perfume de mujer'' (1992) - Josh Willis (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *''Código de honor'' (1992) - Chris Reece (Chris O'Donnell) *''Mi primo Vinny'' (1992) - William "Billy" Gambini (Ralph Macchio) *''Cementerio de mascotas 2'' (1992) - Drew Gilbert (Jason McGuire) *''El ejército de las tinieblas'' (1992) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *''Soldados de juguete'' (1991) - Henry "Hank" Giles III (T.E. Russell) (1ª versión) *''El psíquico'' (1991) - Patrick Costello (Zach Galligan) *''Mujer bonita'' (1990) - David Morse (Alex Hyde-White) / Carlos (Billy Gallo) *''Las Tortugas Ninja'' (1990) - Leonardo (redoblaje) *''El señor de las moscas'' (1990) - Ralph (Balthazar Getty) (doblaje original) *''El cielo se equivocó'' (1989) - Omar (Joe Grifasi) (Doblaje original) *''Cementerio de mascotas'' (1989) - Voces adicionales *''Los tres fugitivos'' (1989) - Tener (Alan Ruck) *''Billy the Kid'' (1989) - William Bonney (Val Kilmer) *''18 otra vez'' (1988) - Barrett (Pauly Shore) *''Policía adolescente'' (1988) - Kyle Kerns (Peter Dobson) *''Dimensiones ocultas'' (1988) - John (Roberto Palazuelos) *''Blanco humano'' (1988) - Toby Kellogg (Jason Bateman) *''El regreso a la preparatoria del horror'' (1987) - Steven Blake (Brendan Hughes) / Donny Porter (Michael Eric Kramer) *''Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño'' (1987) - William "Will" Stanton (Ira Heiden) *''Cocodrilo Dundee'' (1986) - Proxeneta (John Snyder) *''Hannah y sus hermanas'' (1986) - Dusty (Daniel Stern) / Dr. Wilkes (Richard Jenkins) *''The Hitcher'' (1986) - Jim Hasley (C. Thomas Howell) *''El chico celestial'' (1985) - Lenny Barnes (Jason Gedrick) *''Mi proyecto científico'' (1985) - Sherman (Raphael Sbarge) *''El club de los cinco'' (1985) - John Bender (Judd Nelson) *''Leyenda'' (1985) - Ogro (Robert Picardo) (redoblaje) *''Sylvester'' (1985) - Matt (Michael Schoeffling) *''Lassiter'' (1984) - Freddie (Nicholas Bond-Owen) *''Brigada especial'' (1984) - Marvin (Stan Shaw) *''Los gritos del silencio'' (1984) - Alan "Al" Rockoff (John Malkovich) (2ª versión) *''La historia sin fin'' (1984) - Atreyu (Noah Hathaway) *''Los cazafantasmas'' (1984) - Violinista (Timothy Carhart) (doblaje original) *''Splash'' (1984) - Jerry, hombre en la cita (Ron Kuhlman) / Voces adicionales *''Krull'' (1983) - Colwyn (Ken Marshall) *''Superman III'' (1983) - Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) *''Sahara'' (1983) - Bertocelli (Tuvia Tavi) *''Herencia de un valiente'' (1982) - Kane (Tony Bonner) *''Tootsie'' (1982) - Jeff Slater (Bill Murray) (doblaje original) *''Viernes 13 parte II'' (1981) - Jeff (Bill Randolph) *''Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida'' (1981) - Coronel Dietriech (Wolf Kahler) (doblaje original) *''The Final Conflict'' (1981) - Hermano Simeón (Richard Oldfield) / Orador en el Speakers' Corner (Frank Coda) *''Hudson Taylor'' (1981) - John Porson *''Testigo ocular'' (1981) - Aldo Mercer (James Woods) *''Viernes 13'' (1980) - Bill (Harry Crosby) *''Brubaker'' (1980) - Larry Lee Bullen (David Keith) *''De las 9 a las 5'' (1980) - Norman Lane (Tom Tarpey), Josh Newstead (David Price) y Bob Enright (Edward Marshall) *''John Denver y los Muppets: Disfrutando juntos la Navidad'' (1978) - John Denver *''El nacimiento de los Beatles'' (1979) - John Lennon (Stephen MacKenna) *''Escape de Alcatraz'' (1979) - John Anglin (Fred Ward) *''007: Misión espacial'' (1979) - Piloto (Kim Fortune) / Gerente del Hotel en Río de Janeiro (Peter Howitt) / Técnico de Drax (Chris Dillinger) / Técnico de Drax (Georges Beller) / Director de control (Douglas Lambert) (doblaje original) *''Alien, el octavo pasajero'' (1979) - Segundo oficial Kane (John Hurt) *''Los muchachos del verano'' (1979) - Dave Stoller (Dennis Christopher) *''La Rosa'' (1979) - Huston Dyer (Frederic Forrest) *''Una mujer descasada'' (1978) - Phil (Matthew Arkin) y voces adicionales *''El francotirador'' (1978) - Steven Pushkov (John Savage) *''Un trueno distante'' (1978) - Voces adicionales *''Sinbad y el ojo del tigre'' (1977) - Forastero *''Carrie'' (1976) - Billy Nolan (John Travolta) *''El alguacil del diablo'' (1975) - Wolf (Richard Romancito) *''Terremoto'' (1974) - Oficial Emilio Chávez (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) / Jody Joad (Marjoe Gortner) (doblaje original en Los Ángeles) *''La vida íntima de un estudiante'' (1973) - Toombs (David Clennon) *''El golpe'' (1973) - Matón de los guantes negros (Joe Tornatore) (redoblaje) *''Manicomio'' (1972) - Dr. Martin (Robert Powell) *''Loca venganza'' (1972) - Chris Logan (Nicolas Beauvy) *''Ranas'' (1972) - Jay Crockett (Hal Hodges) *''Frenesí'' (1972) - Forense (Drewe Henley) (redoblaje) *''Contacto en Italia'' (1969) - Freddie (Tony Beckley) / Harry *''El valle de Gwangi'' (1969) - Lope (Curtis Arden) *''Hello, Dolly!'' (1969) - Barnaby Tucker (Danny Lockin) *''2001: Odisea en el espacio'' (1968) - Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) (doblaje original) *''Millie, una chica moderna'' (1967) - James Van Hossmere/Jimmy Smith (James Fox) (redoblaje) *''Marnie'' (1964) - Marinero (Bruce Dern) *''Poncio Pilatos'' (1962) - Daniel *''José y sus Hermanos'' (1962) - Benjamin (Terence Hill) / Voces adicionales *''Imitación de la vida'' (1959) - Romano (Than Wyenn) *''El perro lanudo'' (1959) - Buzz Miller (Tim Considine) *''Flechas de fuego'' (1952) - Luis Herrera (Robert Blake) *''Sangre por la gloria'' (1952) - Teniente Aldrich (Craig Hill) *''Un gran tipo de papá'' (1950) - Norman Ollestad (Frank Gilbreth Jr.) *''Rumbo a Tokio'' (1943) - Tommy Adams (Robert Hutton) *''A la vuelta de la esquina'' (1938) - Voces adicionales *''Calle sin salida'' (1937) - T.B. (Gabriel Dell) Anime Tōru Furuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Seiya de Pegaso / Presentación de episodios (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Seiya de Sagitario / Narración *Dragon Ball - Yamcha (eps. 5-45) *El vengador - Febo Jarlock (Hiroshi Shiba) Hideyuki Tanaka *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (eps. 1-52) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Antiguo Patriarca Hiroki Takahashi *Digimon Tamers - Impmon / Beelzemon *Magical Doremi Sharp - Atsushi Yamakawa (ep. 27) Katsuhiko Kawamoto *Naruto - Deidara *Naruto Shippūden - Deidara Keiichi Nanba *Sailor Moon - Kelvin Taylor (ep. 7) *Zenki - Glen Masakazu Morita *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Seiya de Pegaso (versión DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Seiya de Pegaso (versión DVD) Minoru Inaba *Gundam Wing - Jay Null / Doctor J (1ª voz) *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Jay Null / Doctor J Ryōtarō Okiayu *Sailor Moon - Bobby (ep. 2) *Nube, el maestro del infierno - Meisuke Nueno "Nube" Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya de Pegaso (niño), Kiki (eps. 98-99, 105) / Pegaso Negro / Syd de Mizar Zeta (niño) / Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Kanon de Dragon Marino (1eros loops) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Espectro de la 1ª Prisión (versión de DVD) *Mazinger Z - Koji Kabuto (segundo tercio de la serie) / Shiro Kabuto / Boss / Nuke *Robotech - Rick Hunter / Linn Kyle / Scott Bernard *Dragon Ball - Puar (eps. 5-45) / Tsukutsun Tsun / Soldado que intercepta al General Blue (ep. 58) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Zane Truesdale (desde la 2ª temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Sr. Heartland *El vengador - Chuby / Bobon *El galáctico - Galáctico *El gladiador - Brando Drumond *Capitán Futuro - Greg *El Justiciero - Sabú / Manolo / Ken / Voces adicionales *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Tom Misaki *Digimon Tamers - Voces adicionales *Digimon Frontier - Koji Minamoto / Lobomon / KendoGarurumon / Beowulfmon / MagnaGarurumon *Digimon Fusion - Etemon *Eyeshield 21 - Yōichi Hiruma / Ichiro Takami / Kumabukuro "Cabezabomba" / Billy Horide "Doc" / Reportero / Insertos de los duelos (eps. 11-21) / Mitaku (jugador del equipo de fútbol soccer) / Cerberus (eps. 105-145) / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Jeff Thatcher (ep. 1) (doblaje original angelino) *Sandy Bell - Ricky Kentle / Alex Peterson / Mike (ep. 45) *Remi - Inspector de policía *Gintama - Gintoki Sakata *Sailor Moon - Andrew Furuhata (eps. 1-32) *Initial D - Bunta Fujiwara *Gundam Wing - Comandante Sadahul / Doctor J / Voces adicionales *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Dekim Barton *Transformers G1 - Spike (primeros eps.) / Hound *Conan, el niño del futuro - Conan / Territ / Voces adicionales *Ángel, la niña de las flores - Celli / Rope / Voces adicionales *Voltron, defensor del universo - Keith (ep. 2) (Voltron Leones) / Sparks (Voltron Vehículos) *La abejita Hutch - Alvy *IronMan 28 - Ricardo Cañedo (Shotaro Kaneda) (eps. 1-4) *Astroboy - Voces adicionales *Pokémon - Steven *Corazón - Julio, el escribiente florentino *El duende mágico - Cyril *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Magical Doremi Sharp - Niño gordo (ep. 18) / Tomokazu Sugiyama (2ª voz) / Jefe de Keiske Harukaze (ep. 40) / Meteorólogo (ep. 41) / Policía (ep. 41) / Director (ep. 39 y 41) Series animadas *El show del ratón - Kuzco *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Kuzco *Los Motorratones de Marte - Vinnie *Josie y las gatimelódicas - Alexander (algunos episodios) *Ozzy y Drix - Osmosis Jones *Padre de familia - Peter Griffin / Narrador (temp. 3) *Daniel el travieso - Jayce / PeeBee *Kidd Video - Kidd *La Pequeña Lulú - Willy (versión HBO) *Gárgolas - Anthony Dracon (2ª voz) / Coyote Kachina *Los Ewoks - Narrador (doblaje original) *Defensores de la Tierra - Parta (ep. 30) / Akimbo (ep. 45) *Thomas y sus amigos - Harold *El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Tweaky (2ª voz) *Los Simpson - Carl (algunos eps.) *M.A.S.K. - T-Bob / Bruce Sato *Transformers G1 - Spike (joven) / Hound (1ª voz) / Optimus Prime (ep. "Rueden con él") *Calabozos y Dragones - Cozar (ep. 21) (doblaje mexicano) *El reto de los Superamigos - Robin (1ª temp.) *She-Ra: La princesa del poder - Orka (un ep.) *¡Descontrol! - Voces adicionales *La pequeña Lulú - Toby (1ª voz) / Memo *Jungla sobre ruedas - Elevan *El show de Los Picapiedra - Bam Bam Mármol *La calle de las estrellas - Capri (algunos eps.) *Wheelie, el astuto - Scrambles *Las travesuras de Blinky Bill - Danny *Los nuevos Archies - Archie *Eckhart - Eckhart *Popeye: Una nueva generación - Junior *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Pepino *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Louis Tully, el contador de los cazafantasmas / Peter Venkman (dos eps.) / Winston Zeddemore (un ep.) *Phineas y Ferb - Rodrigo (ep. 160) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Fancy Pants *Yo, Yogi - Pierre Nodoyuna / Huckleberry Hound *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Los ositos Cariñositos - Bestia (doblae mexicano) *El show de Sr. Bill - Sr. Bill (doblaje de Los Ángeles) Películas animadas Wallace Shawn *Toy Story 3 - Rex *Monsters, Inc. - Rex *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Rex *Toy Story 2 - Rex *Toy Story - Rex Conrad Vernon *Shrek para siempre - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek Tercero - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek 2 - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek - Galleta de jengibre Dave Foley *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Flik *Toy Story 2 - Flik *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Flik Charles Fleischer *Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar - Boris *Balto II: En busca de tus raíces - Boris Cheech Marin *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata - Banzai *El rey león - Banzai David Spade *Las locuras de Kronk - Kuzco *Las locuras del emperador - Kuzco Jerry S. Tondo *Mulán 2 - Chien Po *Mulán - Chien Po Johnny A. Sanchez *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Lombardo *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Lombardo Martin Short *Frankenweenie - Ben Frankenstein *El planeta del tesoro - B.E.N Otros *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Tug Roper *La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot - Garrett *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Rudolph *Amigos inseparables - Stuey *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Pips *Vacas vaqueras - Buck *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Bradley Cremanata III *Gulliver en el país de los enanos - Príncipe David *Los Cariñositos: La película - Nicolás *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Voces adicionales *Vida salvaje - Carmine *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Gremlin *El antílope de Oro - Niño (doblaje original) *Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa - Aladino *Imaginum - Sovos *Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Hacha Chacha / Blablablabla (Mono Miedoso) *La familia del futuro - Frankie, la rana *El mundo mágico de Bella - Plumín *Un cuento de Navidad, la película - Bob Cratchit *Jim y el durazno gigante - Lombriz (David Thewlis) *Las Tortugas Ninja - Leonardo (versión Warner) *El niño del tambor - Aaron *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Murray Hare (Jay Leno) *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Niño *Ritmo y melodía - Juanito Manzanas (redoblaje 1999) *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Padre José / Narrador *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Telémaco joven *Santa Claus llega a la ciudad - Santa Claus (Mickey Rooney) (redoblaje) *La primera Navidad: Historia de la primera nevada de Navidad - Lucas *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Bam Bam *Los tres mosqueteros - D'Artagnan *El elfo feliz - Eubie *El camino hacia El Dorado - Miguel (tráiler) *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas - Dil Cortos/Especiales animados Wallace Shawn *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex - Rex *Toy Story de Terror - Rex *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Rex Conrad Vernon *La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek: Asústame si puedes - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Galleta de jengibre *Shrek 3-D - Galleta de jengibre [[Mark Hamill|'Mark Hamill']] *Star Wars: Galaxia de Aventuras - Luke Skywalker (Archivos de 1997) Películas de anime Tōru Furuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis, la Diosa de la Guerra - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Seiya de Pegaso (redoblaje) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Seiya de Pegaso Kaneto Shiozawa *Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo - Inspector Shiratori *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Inspector Shiratori Tomokazu Seki *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Tōji Suzuhara *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Tōji Suzuhara Wataru Takagi *Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo - Genta Kojima *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Genta Kojima Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Seiya de Pegaso *UFO Robo Grendizer - Koji Kabuto (recopilación de episodios del anime no comercializada en México) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Scott Bernard / Rick Hunter *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Scott Bernard / Almirante Rick Hunter *Locke, el Superman de las galaxias - Locke *El héroe legendario - Melos *La colina de las amapolas - Shirō Mizunuma *Un castillo en el cielo - Pazu (1998 trailer) Series de TV Gregg Bullock *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones *Power Rangers: Zeo - Detective Jerome Stones *Power Rangers: Turbo - Teniente Jerome Stones Austin St. John *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo John Barrowman *Flecha - Malcolm Merlyn / El Arquero Oscuro / Ra's al Ghul *Flash - Malcolm Merlyn/Ra's al Ghul Sasha Mitchell *Dallas - James Richard Beaumont *Pobrezas y riquezas - The Duke Otros *Power Rangers: MegaForce - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo (Legendary Battle) (Yuri Lowenthal) *Fuera de este mundo - Rusty (Donald Thompson) (Temp 1 ep 11) (1987) *Looking - Dom (Murray Bartlett) *Aaron Stone - S.T.A.N. (J. P. Manoux) *Los Torkelson - Kirby Scroggins (Paige Gosney) *Días felices - Richard Cunningham (algunos eps.) *Esposas desesperadas - Monroe Carter (Dave Foley) *Flipper - Mike Blondell (Payton Haas) *Simbad - Simbad (Zen Gesner) *Saint-Tropez‎ - Samuel *Wildside - Detective Bill McCoy (Tony Martin) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Duplicator (para The Dubbing House) *Melrose Place - Billy Campbell *Estoy en la banda - Shanon Hackman (Adam Busch) *Dinosaurios - Spike *Hechiceras - Bane Jessup *Los Waltons - Jason Walton (Jon Walmsle) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *París, te amo - Axel (Axel Kiener) (2006) *La niñera - Sr. Anthony (Patrick Cassidy) (temp. 2, ep. 25) (1995) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Ian Matthews (Tighe Swanson) (temp. 3, ep. 27) *El síquico - Burton "Gus" Guster *Club Azul - Max *TV 101 - Jerry Peterson *Academia de modelos - Kim (Jan Cornell) *Picos gemelos - Bobby Briggs (Dana Ashbrook) *24 - Voces adicionales *La otra vida de Cristo - Discípulo *Mandrake - Raul *Oro salvaje - Scott Lomu *Kung Fu - Shen Ung *Freaks and Geeks - Harris Trinsky (Stephen Sheppard) *Los grandes héroes de la Biblia - Joven *Tocado por un ángel - Peter Enloe (Ivan Sergei) (temp. 1, ep. 2) (1994) *Walker, Texas Ranger - Billy Kramer (Brian Krause) *Whitney - Alex Green (Chris D'Elia) Personajes episódicos *Doctor House **ep. 15 - Bill Arnello (Danny Nucci) (temp. 1, ep. 15) **ep. 18 - Sean Randolph (Michael A. Goorjian) (temp. 1, ep. 18) **ep. 28 - Jeff Forrester (Kristoffer Polaha) (temp. 2, ep. 6) **ep. 93 - Stewart (Todd Louiso) (temp. 5, ep. 7) **ep. 155 - Porter (Jaleel White) (temp. 8, ep. 1) *El hombre increíble **ep. ¿? - Niño agredido *La familia Ingalls **ep. 56 - Bubba Galender (Michael LeClair) (temp. 3, ep. 9) **ep. 61 - Teddy (Bryce Berg) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **ep. 65 - Salomon Henry (Todd Bridges) (temp. 3, ep. 18) **ep. 67 - Joel Turner (John Herbsleb) (temp. 3, ep. 20) **ep. 84 - Joshua Bond (Mark Neely) (temp. 4, ep. 15) **ep. 89 - Andrew "Andy" Garvey (Patrick Labyorteaux) (temp. 4, ep. 20) **eps. 90 y 91 - Seth Barton (Robert Kenneally) (temp. 4, eps. 21 y 22) *MacGyver **ep. 3 - Bruno (Robert Hallak) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **ep. 13 - Kyle (William Washington) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **ep. 17 - Sargento (Michael Shore) (temp. 1, ep. 17) **ep. 27 - Luther (David Harris) (temp. 2, ep. 5) **ep. 32 - Tony Sullivan (temp. 2, ep. 10) **ep. 35 - Robert Julian (Mike Cassidy) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **ep. 39 - Socio de Al (Frank Annese) (temp. 2, ep. 17) **ep. 45-46 - Pettigrew (Paul Batten) (temp. 3, ep. 1-2) **ep. 48 - Joe Whales (Byron Chief-Moon) (temp. 3, ep. 4) **ep. 49 - Croce (James Crescenzo) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **ep. 50 - Piloto (Jeff Irvine) (temp. 3, ep. 6) **ep. 51 - Wrigley (Robin Mossley) (temp. 3, ep. 7) **ep. 53 - Aaron (John Cameron Mitchell) (temp. 3, ep. 9) **ep. 58 - Warwick (John Donald) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **ep. 63 - Earl (Robin Mossley) (temp. 3, ep. 19) **ep. 66 - Danny (Jason Priestley) (temp. 4, ep. 2) **ep. 74 - Hans Kreese (Vladimir Kulich) (temp. 4, ep. 10) **ep. 75 - Dueño del hotel (Ian Black) (temp. 4, ep. 11) **ep. 76 - Rico (Sam Sarkar) (temp. 4, ep. 12) **ep. 138 - Tan Yee (Steve Park) (temp. 7, ep. 13) *Mentes criminales **ep. 23 - Detective Matt Spicer (Eric Close) (temp. 5, ep. 23) Audio-cuentos *El rey león (audio-cuento) (1994) - Banzai Documentales *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Damien Wayne *Alta, rubia y ardiente - Thomas Montgomery Telefilmes *Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Braylon Nash (Douglas M. Griffin) *Las ratas (2002) - Karl (Joe Pingue) / Guardia de seguridad / Pasajero en tren Telenovelas brasileñas Irving São Paulo *Mujeres de arena - Zé Luis *El viaje - Zeca Otros *Insensato corazón - Ladrón Videojuegos *Assassin's Creed: Unity - Aloys la Touche *Harry Potter for Kinect - Profesor Quirrell *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Rex *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Seiya de Pegaso / Shion de Aries *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Deidara *The Order: 1886 - Lafayette *Disney Infinity - Rex Figuras de acción * Star Wars Force Link - Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) (Archivos de 1997) Dirección de doblaje México, D.F. CBAudio - PR Producciones *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Detective Conan: La bomba en el rascacielos *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima *Rebeldes *El primer baile, el primer amor *Eyeshield 21 (2ª y 3ª temp.) *Inspector Gadget *Mi marciano favorito *La leyenda de Excalibur *A prueba de muerte (Zima) *Planet Terror (Zima) *Violines en el cielo *Diversión en ruedas *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Venganza implacable *Un pedacito de cielo (2ª versión) *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (actores del D.F.) *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (actores del D.F.) *Bajo cero *Confianza Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Producciones Salgado) *George de la selva (Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.) *Kidd Video *La mexicana (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) *Estoy en la banda (Diseño en Audio) ' Cuernavaca, Morelos' Doblajes París *Sentencia previa *Una vida en siete días Intertrack *Tras las líneas enemigas *Infidelidad Estudios Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD, actores de Cuernavaca) *Los hijos del carnaval *Minicampeones Los Ángeles *Mazinger Z (algunos eps.) (ESM International Dubbing Inc.) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México * Art Sound México * Auditel * Audiomaster 3000 * CBAudio * CINSA * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Intertrack * Larsa * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * Rivatón de América * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * SISSA - Oruga * Telespeciales, S.A. Cuernavaca, México * Doblajes París * Elefante Films * Intertrack * Universal Cinergía Dubbing Los Ángeles * ESM International Dubbing Inc. * Magnum Estudios Comerciales *Shampoo Head & Shoulders (con el actor Eric Estrada en 1990) *Juguetes Bandai (Figuras de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco en 1993) *Medicamentos Kanka *Mezquino en comercial para Pointts *Todito.com (Interpeta a una flecha parlante ) Cine mexicano *El Padrecito - Niño en coro *La vida de Cri-Cri *El amor de María Isabel - Andrés Radionovelas *Kalimán - Solín Trivia *Jesús Barrero compartió varios personajes con el actor Irwin Daayán en el hecho de que ambos han interpretado personajes similares o que tienen una relación cercana uno con el otro: **Barrero fue la voz de Luke Skywalker, el protagonista de la primera trilogía de Star Wars (en el redoblaje), mientras que Irwin dobló a Luke en Pollo Robot y además es la voz de Anakin Skywalker protagonista de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars y padre de Luke. **Ambos actores han interpretado a Seiya de Pegaso en las diferentes versiones de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades: Irwin en la versión de TV, y Barrero en la versión de DVD. **Ambos han interpretado a personajes importantes del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!: Irwin interpretó a Yugi Muto, mientras que Barrero interpretó a Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **Ambos actores han interpretado al Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Jesús en el doblaje original mientras que Irwin en el redoblaje de la serie. **Ambos interpretaron a jugadores de la selección japonesa en Supercampeones: Road to 2002: así como Jesús dobla a Tom Misaki, Irwin a Andy Johnson. Además ambos doblaron a Tom Misaki; Barrero lo hizo en Road to 2002 e Irwin en un especial de anime en 1986 llamado Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil. **Ambos interpretaron al villano principal en las películas de Harry Potter: Jesús al Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal e Irwin a Tom Riddle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta]]; y los cuales ambos, coincidencialmente, eran en verdad el "Señor Tenebroso" Lord Voldemort. **Ambos interpretaron a un personaje humano de Digimon. Jesús interpretó a Koji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier, e Irwin interpretó a T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02. *Jesús dobló a cuatro protagonistas de Shonen Jump, estos son: Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Nube en Nube, el maestro del infierno y Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. *En el programa de radio "El Complódigo" (19-08-2009) el actor Javier Rivero comentó que debido a cierta similitud entre la voz de él y Jesús Barrero, hubo un tiempo en el que se prefería que ambos no formaran parte de un mismo reparto en Disney, especialmente si se trataba de doblar a muchachos jóvenes. *Se dice que durante el doblaje de la serie Mazinger Z, uno de los dos chicos que acompañaba siempre al personaje de "Boss" carecía de nombre y fue Jesús quien lo bautizó como "Mucha", como una abreviatura de "muchacho". Aunque en doblajes de otros países como España y Puerto Rico este personaje ya aparece como "Mucha" e incluso en la serie "Mazinkaiser" de 2001 ya se le conoce como "Musha". *En todos los idiomas en que Seiya de Pegaso como personaje fue doblado, Jesús Barrero y Hermes Baroli (portugués brasileño) son los únicos actores de doblaje a nivel mundial que han doblado a Seiya en todas sus apariciones. Esto considerando que los últimos trabajos dentro del universo de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco en los cuales Jesús Barrero participó en el año 2015, fueron la segunda temporada de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega y el videojuego de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. Muestras multimedia Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Jesús Barrero La Leyenda|Jesús Barrero La Leyenda. Archivo:Tributo a JESÚS BARRERO Entrevista a Jesus Barrero voz de Seiya (version resumida) Archivo:Jesus Barrero Doblando Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Jesús Barrero (Seiya)|Jesús Barrero mandando saludos como Seiya. Archivo:3-0 Archivo:El Rey León- Las hienas ¡mufasa!|VOZ DE JESUS BARRERO COMO BANZAI. 2001 Odisea del Espacio (1968) - Doblaje Latino Lo siento Dave|Muestra #1 con José Lavat. Referencias Enlaces de interés *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) *Youtube.com Entrevista con Jesús Barrero *Entrevista Diario La Nación *Entrevista realizada por Juan Atan y Rodrigo Román para RegionVisual.Com *La voz de Seiya y Rick Hunter en Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Artículos destacados